The Cartoon CoEd Sleepover!
by RavenclawBeauty14
Summary: What happens when OC's, The Xiaolin Monks, Team Phantom, Criss Angel, and the Lyoko Gang all come together for a slumber party? TOTAL CHAOS! UxY DxS JxA RaiKim Rated T for my safety Xiaolin ShowdownXDanny PhantomXCode Lyoko crossover CHARACTERS ARE OOC
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay, for the first time, I shall be inserting MYSELF into my fics.

Lyoko Gang: Oh Gosh.

Me: SHUT UP AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!

Ulrich: Why should I?

Me: -Pulls a picture out from behind my back-

Ulrich –gulp- YES MA'AM!!! –salutes- angel-phantom-babii, known as Layla in this fic, does not own Code Lyoko, Danny Phantom, -the DP gang pops in- or Xiaolin Showdown, –the Xiaolin monks pop in- Napster, or anything from any musical artists or stores mentioned.

Me: WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO…CARTOON CO-ED SLUMBER PARTY!!!!

Everyone: Umm…Yay?

Me: good response, now let's begin! Be warned, they might all act OOC. I BLAME SUGAR!!!!!

We zoom into a mansion to see a young girl with waist long brown hair with red highlights walking around a lavender room, pulling out pillows and snacks and certain slumber party games.

-the doorbell rings-

Layla's head popped up. "I'LL GET IT!" She shouted, bounding down the stairs, tripping over the last one in her haste. She opened the door to see the Xiaolin monks at the door. She immediately jumped up to glomp Kimiko. "HEY GIRL!" Kimi shrieked as we tumbled across the yard. "How've you been?" Layla asked, getting off her, and helping her up. "Fine, who else is coming?" Kimiko asked, walking into Layla's huge bedroom. "Oh, just a few more people," Layla replied.

-the doorbell rings again-

"That's them, c'mon!" She squealed, grabbing Kimi's hand and dragging her toward the door, leaving the other three monks staring at the doorway where the two girls has once stood. Omi looked at Clay and asked, "Are girls always this hyper?" "I recon I don't know, Omi," Clay replied.

-with the girls-

"SAM!" The two girls shrieked, bowling the girl over, leaving Danny and Tucker leaping out of the way of danger from the super glomp. "H-hi, Layla…c-could you stop choking me now?" Sam choked out, before Layla released her from the hug of death. Sam gasped for air before participating in the group hug. Danny and Sam just stared, for neither of them had ever seen Sam acting so cheery.

"C'mon guys, the party's in my room!" Layla squealed before dashing back upstairs. The two girls followed just as excitedly, with the two guys following behind. "Okay, Danny and Tucker, meet Raimundo, Clay, and Omi." She quickly introduced them before turning around and sitting on one of the fluffy butterfly chairs in the room. Sam chose a dark purple one, Kimiko picked the one with the flaming design on it, and Layla claimed the sky blue one. The three girls just sat gossiping for about five minutes before the doorbell rang again. The three girls dashed downstairs, and Layla flung open the door and tackled the two girls, Sam and Kimiko following close behind. "YUMI! AELITA!" The three screamed, immediately hugging the two new girl arrivals. The rest of the Lyoko group was smart and just staid out of the way. "C'MON GUYS AND GALS, PARTY'S UPSTAIRS!!!" Layla shrieked, before dashing back up the stairs, tripping on the living room rug, the other girls dashing after her. The guys followed much less energetically.

"Okay, here we go again, Rai, Omi, Clay, Danny, and Tucker, meet Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd." Layla said before returning to her sky blue butterfly seat, Yumi claiming the midnight black one, and Aelita claiming the remaining one, this one being pink. The immediately started talking about the main stereotypical subjects of girls: boys, shopping, and music

"Yumi, do you have a crush on Ulrich?" Sam randomly asked, after talking about the new pair of high heel flip flops from Charlotte Russe. Yumi immediately blushed. "I-is it that obvious?" she asked, her face red. "Kinda, it looks my and Danny's relationship. You send out as many signals as you can, but they're just too darn clueless." Sam said. The rest of the girl nodded in agreement. "Boys," They sighed together. "Can't live with 'em" Layla smirked. "Can't live without 'em," The rest of the girls chorused in with. The entire group immediately giggled. "Hey, I've got an idea," Layla said, still smirking. "What?" The entire group of girls asked. "Let's have a KARAOKE CONTEST!!!!!" The entire group of girls nodded their agreement, and Layla ran out of the room, returning with a laptop and a karaoke machine.

"I'll go first!" Layla announced. "First for what?" All the guys asked, confused." –sigh- Karaoke. Who doesn't want to sing?" Danny immediately grabbed Tucker's hand and thrusted it in the air, along with Clay's and Omi's. Layla giggled. "Okay, Tucker, Omi, and Clay can be judges. Who wants to go first?" No one volunteered. "Oh, fine you babies. I'll go first" Layla said, sticking her tongue out at everyone. She opened her laptop, typed in her password, and opened a program called 'Napster'. She then typed in a song called 'Emotional' By Diana DeGarmo. She walked over to Aelita, who was sitting nearest the stage and told her to push play once she was ready. She then jumped on the stage (which was really a corner of her room separated from the rest by a line of stuffed animals) and picked up the microphone. "Okay, Aelita" She said, then took a deep breath and sang.

_Sometimes I get emotional  
Sometimes I do some stupid things  
Sometimes I say what I should just keep inside  
Sometimes I'm sad about everything  
Sometimes I'm mad and break some things  
Sorry times 10 but you just got in the way_

Don't give up now running away  
I won't hurt you sometimes I'm just a pain  
And that's the way it is  
That's just the way I am

Sometimes I feel like crying  
Laying down and dying  
That's when I need you  
Laughing's always easy, but sometimes I'm just scared you'll leave me  
That's when I feel emotional  
fade

You say I'm just impossible  
Totally unpredictable  
I'm just a girl get use to it  
No big deal  
You can't change me why would you try?  
I'm no angel but I can make you smile  
And that's the way it is  
That's just the way I am

Sometimes I feel like crying  
Laying down and dying  
That's when I need you  
Laughing's always easy but, 

_sometimes I'm just scared you'll leave me  
That's when I feel emotional_

Don't give up  
I won't hurt you  
Oh, sometimes I'm just a pain  
And that's the way it is  
That's just the way I am

That's when I need you  
Laughing's always easy but, 

_sometimes I'm just scared you'll leave me  
That's when I feel oh yeah  
That's when I need you  
Sometimes I get emotional  
fade_

The entire group just stood (or sat) there in shock. "What?" Layla questioned. "I've been in choir since fourth grade." She then turned to the judges. They looked up and held up cards. Tucker gave her a 7 saying "I could have done better", Omi gave her a 9 saying the same thing as Tucker, and Clay gave her a 10 saying that it was "as awesome as a cowboy getting 12 cows with one lasso". Layla just smiled and retrieved her laptop from Aelita. Kimiko then popped up. "MY TURN!" She screeched, jumping up and whispering the name of the song in Layla's ear, she smiled and typed something into her laptop. Kimiko jumped up and said "This is for a friend," looking at Rai, while blushing. She looked at Layla and said, "Ready when you are." Layla nodded and pushed play. Kim took a deep breath and began singing.

_La da da da da da da da da _

_la da da da da da da da da da da_

_da da da da da da da_

_I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm tryin' to keep my cool_

_I know it shows,_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searchin' for the words_

_Inside my head_

_I'm feelin' nervous_

_Tryin' to be so perfect_

'_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it _

_Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you away,_

_Be with you every night, _

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I'd like to see you go down on one knee_

'_Marry me today'_

_Guess I'm wishin' my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you what's on my mind?_

_If it ain't comin' out_

_I'm not goin' anywhere,_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

'_Cause I'm feelin' nervous_

_Tryin' to be so perfect_

'_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it _

_Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you away,_

_Be with you every night, _

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I'd like to see you go down on one knee_

'_Marry me today'_

_Guess I'm wishin' my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_What's wrong_

_With my tongue?_

_These words keep slippin' away_

_I stutter,_

_I stumble,_

_Like I got nothing to say_

'_Cause I'm feelin' nervous_

_Tryin' to be so perfect_

'_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it _

_Yeah_

_La da da da da da da da da _

_la da da da da da da da da da da_

_da da da da da da da_

_La da da da da da da da da _

_la da da da da da da da da da da_

_da da da da da da da_

_Guess I'm wishin' my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you away,_

_Be with you every night, _

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I'd like to see you go down on one knee_

'_Marry me today'_

_Guess I'm wishin' my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never say_

Everyone clapped except Rai, who just jumped up and kissed her. All the girls

immediately 'Awwww'ed at this sight. They then took a break to do something else. "Let's freeze dance!" Layla shouted, getting nods from everyone but Omi who looked confused. "Tell me, how do you freeze a dance?" He asked. Kimiko and Sam explained it to him, and he understood within a few minutes. "There's a catch!" I said, as everyone turned to face me. "I will pick the first song on my laptop, and everyone else will dance, and stop when I pause the music. The last one standing takes my place, picks the music, and picks when to pause it. Understand?" Everyone nodded. Layla immediately typed in one of her favorite work out songs that she danced to. "Everybody ready?" Layla asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay then, here we go!" She then pushed play, and music blared from her surround sound.

_I'm more than just_

_you're average girl_

_I like to turn me up_

_and show the world_

_(Oh yeah!)_

'_Cause some can talk the talk_

_But this girl just wants to-_

The music stopped, and Tucker and Jeremie immediately fell over, laughing. They then migrated to Layla's bed covered with lilac sheets and sat down. She then continued the song.

_rock_

_I'm individual_

_I'm not like anyone_

_I can be glamorous_

_Just like you see in all the magazines_

_I can be cool as ice_

_Or anything I want to be_

_Who said, who said_

_I can't be Superman?_

_I say, I say_

_that I know I can_

_who said, who said_

_I wouldn't-_

She again stopped the song. Odd fell forward because he was acting stupid and couldn't keep his balance. Clay stopped in such a weird position that he burst out laughing and fell to the floor. Only Danny, Ulrich, Sam, Kimiko, Yumi, Aelita, and Rai were left in the game.

_be president?_

_I say, I say_

_you aint seen nothing yet_

_(Oh yeah! Yeah!)_

_Go on and make some noise_

_every girl has her choice_

_to lead their own parade_

_I do it my way!_

_I can be soft and sweet_

_Or louder than the radio_

_I can be sophisticated_

_or totally go (totally go...totally go)_

_Out of control (out of control)_

_who said, who said_

_I couldn't be Superman?_

_I say, I say_

_that I know I-_

Layla paused the music, and the first girl went down. Aelita giggled, the sat down in her pink butterfly chair.

_can_

_who said, who said_

_I'm not electrifying?_

_I say, I say—_

_There's no holdin' back_

_Then get right on track_

_Cause you control the game_

_So let 'em know your name_

_No limitations on-_

Yet again the music paused, and this time it was Danny and Sam that were caught moving. Only Rai, Kimi, Ulrich, and Yumi were left. (funny how I left the two couples in the game…)

_imagination._

_Imagine that!_

_(Yeah!)_

_Who said, who said_

_I couldn't be worldwide?_

_I say, I say_

_Time is on my side_

_who said, who said_

_I can't be ten- _

The music stopped again, and Yumi tripped, falling into Ulrich, their lips colliding. They just laid on the floor, lip-locked, before blushing neon red and spring to opposite sides of the room. The girls giggled again, before Layla restarted the music.

_feet tall?_

_I say, I say,_

_that I can have it all_

_who said, who said_

_I can't be Superman?_

_I say, I say_

_That I know I can_

_Who said, who said_

_I won't be-_

Layla stopped the music for the last time, and Rai fell to the ground, leaving Kimi the victor! Layla let the rest of the song play.

_president_

_I say, I say_

_You ain't seen nothing yet_

_You ain't seen nothing yet_

_(Whoa!_

_Yeah!_

_Who said?_

_C'mon!_

_Yeah!_

_That's right!)_

"WHOO!" Layla shouted, jumping into the air. "That was fun. Hey girls, would you help me with something in the kitchen?" She asked. The girls nodded and followed her downstairs. Layla looked at them and said "Okay, I spiked these cookies with sleeping powder, we just give one each to the boys, and we can mess with them all we want," Layla said, smirking evilly. The girls all grabbed a plate of cookies, put on innocent grins, and walked upstairs. "Anyone want a cookie?" Yumi asked, holding out a tray. All the boys grabbed one or two, while all the girls ate from Layla's tray, which wasn't spiked of course, and one by one, the boys fell asleep.


	2. PJ designs!

Muahahahaha!!! I have the PJ ideas for the girls done!!!

Layla: a sky blue happy bunny tank top that says: "Stop talking, it makes you sound stupid" on it with black pants with white stars and angel on the butt in white letters with a red outline.

Abby: her boyfriend's black tank top with the Mindfreak logo on it and a pair of black soffe's

Kimiko: Black t-shirt with flame design on it and black pants with flame designs on the edge of the pant legs

Aelita: a pale pink tank top with the word "princess" on it in hot pink glitter, and a pair of hot pink shorts with "kiss me" written on the butt in red

Yumi: A black tank top with a white heart on it and a pair of plain black capri's

Sam: a black tank top with a white skull on it, and a pair of black pants with white skulls all over them

Krisi: purple tank top with one huge white butterfly and loose pants with white butterflies all over them

What do you think? Tell me in a Review! And yes, two more girls will be added to the fray!


	3. What The Heck Are You Wearing?

The girls snuck past the boys to Layla's closet, where there was a stash of Roxy, Charlotte Russe, Aeropostale, Hollister, Anchor Blue, and Rio clothes hidden away. As the girls began looking for clothes for Rai and Ulrich, the doorbell rang. Layla immediately bounded down the stairs, followed by all the girls. Layla flung open the door and tackle-glomped one of her best friends. "HEY ABBY!!! HEY KAT!!!!! HEY KRISI!!!!" Layla shrieked as the other girls jumped on top of the 4 hugging girls, rolling in the grass as one big ball.

Once the girls had all gotten off the ground, they ran back up the stairs. "Hey, Layla, is it ok if my boyfriend comes over?" Abby asked. "Sure!" Layla whispered back as they all walked back over to her closet. "What'd you do to them?" Abby asked, kicking Odd's foot. "Spiked some cookies, made the guys fall asleep, gonna torture them with jewelry make up and clothes." Layla responded, holding a pink halter top up and pointing to Jeremie. He girls giggled and nodded. Layla gave the shirt to Aelita. "You do the honors," She said, smirking. Aelita blushed, but took off Jeremie's shirt, replacing it with the pink Rio halter top. Layla held up a dark blue tube top and handed it to Kimiko. "Put it on Rai," Layla said, Kimiko blushed, but exchanged Rai's shirt for the dark blue tube top. She then put a beige micromini over his pants. Layla pulled out some blonde washable hair dye, and they died Raimundo's brunette hair strawberry blonde. The then put on pale pink blush, white eye shadow, and pink lip gloss on him. The then put a long black wig on Omi and dropped a tame squirrel on his chest. They died Clay's hat a hot pink. They put Ulrich in an overall dress with a lavender blouse. Danny they stuck in an ice blue spaghetti strap shirt and a knee-length midnight black skirt. Tucker just got stuck in a purple and black striped spaghetti strap dress. Odd ended up in a white halter top with beads on the hem and an embroidered brown skirt. The all ended up with pink nail polish with white on the edges with glitter on top and pink lip gloss.

-1 hour later-

The girls all walked in from changing in Layla's parent's room. Layla was wearing a sky blue happy bunny tank top that says: "Stop talking, it makes you sound stupid" on it with black pants with white stars and angel on the butt in white letters with a red outline, Abby was wearing her boyfriend's black tank top with the Mindfreak logo on it and a pair of black soffe's, Kimiko was wearing a black t-shirt with flame design on it and black pants with flame designs on the edge of the pant legs, Aelita was wearing a pale pink tank top with the word "princess" on it in hot pink glitter, and a pair of hot pink shorts with "kiss me" written on the butt in red, Yumi was wearing a tank top with a white heart on it and a pair of plain black capri's, and Sam was wearing a black tank top with a white skull on it, and a pair of black pants with white skulls all over them. Kat had a lavender tank top on with a paw print on it and black Capri's with white paw prints all over it. Krisi was wearing a purple tank top with one huge white butterfly and loose pants with white butterflies all over them. They were glad to see the guys waking up.

"W-what happened?" Rai asked. He saw Kimiko and his jaw dropped. Literally. Clay had to close his mouth for him. Ulrich's reaction was about the same to what Yumi was wearing. All the boys jaw's dropped at the girl's PJ's. "What?" The girls chorused, giggling. The guys immediately closed their mouths. "Nothing" Odd said. "Hey, you guy's wanna play a game?" Layla asked. "Why not," Rai said. "One catch, it's called truth or _fashion_ dare. We either take the truth, or take a fashion dare." "Sounds like fun!" Abby said, sitting on the carpeted floor with the rest of the girls and guys in a circle.

"_And…_I've got a Shen-Gong-Wu that forces people to tell the truth, so just tell it or we'll zap you! And before we begin, why don't you guys look at your clothes?" Layla said, before grabbing the girls, sprinting to her parent's room, and locking the door with all the girls inside.

You could hear the shouts of the boys as they discovered what they were wearing, but none was as loud as Omi's, because the squirrel was trained to chase anyone who was bald when someone screamed. All the girls erupted in giggles, watching Layla's laptop screen, which was connected to a wireless camera hidden in her room. Rai was standing in front of the mirror with a tissue, wiping off the make-up with a disgusted look on his face, not noticing the blonde hair quite then. Clay was crying over his hot pink hat. Danny was looking revolted at the shirt and skirt, although they matched his hair and eyes. Ulrich was pulling off the dress with disgust. Odd, true to his name, was prancing around like an idiot, and Omi was running from the squirrel in horror. Rai then looked around and asked tentatively, "Where are the girls?" "Who knows?" Clay asked. "Who cares?" Danny responded. "Will someone please help me?!?!" Omi screamed, running past the group in horror of the squirrel behind him. The girls grinned, and Layla pulled out a headset, pointing to a hidden speaker in the room.

"Hey boys!" Layla said into the microphone. "We're hiding somewhere in the house. You find us, we come out." She then turned to the girls and whispered "If we feel like it," The when went back to addressing the boys. "Good luck…" She said, then turned off the microphone.

"Uhh…Layla? Doesn't Danny have ghost powers?" Sam said, as in stating the obvious.

"He does?" Everyone but Layla and Sam asked. Sam immediately smacked herself.

"Shoot," Sam said. Layla then pushed a button.

"Ghost shield," Layla said, as a green shield surrounded the room.

"What about the Serpent's Tail?" Kimiko asked.

"Replica of the Reversing Mirror," Layla said, pushing a button, surrounding the girls with a mirror dome. The girls then looked at Aelita and Yumi.

"Don't look at us!" The girls chorused. "They can only do things on Lyoko." Yumi said.

The girls then heard the doorbell ring, and Layla tapped something in on her laptop, pulling up the camera in her living room, facing the door.

Rai ran up to the door and opened it.

"Uhh…Hi. Is this Layla's house?" The guy at the door asked

"Yeah…why?" Jeremie asked.

"My girlfriend said there was a party here, and I should come," He said

"Who's your girlfriend?" Odd asked.

"Abby" The guy replied.

"Blond hair, blue eyes, really cute?" Tucker said.

"That's her. Oh, my name is…

Muahahahahahahahaha!!! Abby's boyfriend's name will be revealed next chapter!!! For now, let's play a game. I'll give you a clue, and the first person to guess it will have either themselves or their OC entered. I'd prefer a girl, but anyone will do. The clue is:

He's an illusionist. Good luck!!


	4. I'm Criss Angel

"…Criss Angel." Abby's boyfriend said.

"No way! You're dating Abby?" Rai said.

"Yeah, why?" Criss asked

"Just kinda surprised is all. I didn't think she would know someone with a TV show." Rai replied, his hands up in surrender.

------With the girls------

"My boyfriend's here!" Abby shrieked.

"Your boyfriend's Criss Angel?" Everybody but Layla and Krisi chorused. (Abby, Layla, and Krisi are BFF's, in my story and in real life)

"Yeah, why?" Abby asked.

"Oh, nothing" The group replied in unison.

"C'mon!" Abby said, grabbing Layla's arm and trying to drag her out of the little bubble.

"No!" Layla shouted, holding back. "If we come out, they'll kill us!"

"Fine, but do you have a speaker connection to your living room?" Abby asked.

Layla sighed. "Okay, you can say hi to your boyfriend through the speakers."

"Yay!" Abby squealed, grabbing the microphone.

"Hey Criss!" She said into the microphone. On the screen, you could see the boys minus Criss looking around with anger in their eyes.

Layla grabbed the microphone from Abby. "We're on the speakers, boys. We're not that stupid. I know your gonna kill us for what we did, but I have blackmail from it!"

Abby snatched the microphone back from Layla as the rest of the girls laughed at the boys' pale faces and Criss asking what she had meant.

"Ok, basically, we dressed all the boys up in girls clothing and make-up, so now we're hiding from them, but we're communication with them through speakers and watching them through hidden cameras," Abby said, trying to catch Criss up on what was happening.

"Okay then," Criss said.

Abby sat there for a second, before looking at the girls with a worried look. "Oh, shoot!" she shouted.

"What?" The other girls asked.


End file.
